


Without Words

by De_lil_ah



Category: 707//Unknown, Jaehee Kang - Fandom, Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Saeran Choi - Fandom, Saeyoung Choi - Fandom, V - Fandom, Yoosung Kim - Fandom, Zen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_lil_ah/pseuds/De_lil_ah
Summary: There he goes again, being a jerk, like if nothing ever changed between them.





	Without Words

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

 There goes the third argument of the week. You didn't mean for the argument to happed, you tried to make him see your point of view but he was stubborn and refused to see things your way. You had lost track of time all you knew it was past midnight and all you wanted and asked was to fall asleep next to Saeyoung, that's all you wanted but Saeyoung didn't see this and refused to do so.

_"MC can't you see, I'm on a deadline here"_

_"That's never stopped you before Saeyoung, all I ask is that you give me one hour, Please Saeyoung we haven't really been able to spend time together"_

You understood, Saeyoung had work and you understood how busy he was, but you also knew his deadline wasn't happening until another week from then, you didn't understand what was happening between you two.

" _Maybe some other time MC"_ And with that you left him alone, you were disappointed, of course you were gonna be disappointed, you just wanted to spend time with Saeyoung but he rejected you. Finally, giving up for the night, you went to sit in the living room, asking yourself, why didn't he want to spend time with you anymore. You weren't sure if you were the problem anymore.You had no idea on what to do anymore, you were at a loss. When you realized this you had started crying, you knew you couldn't resolve anything by yourself anymore. Day after day, week after week, you tried to reconnect with Saeyoung but failed. Saeran, now sitting next to you, sighed making you aware that he was right next to you.  

 _"What did my stupid brother do this time?"_ Every time Saeran saw you in the living room, he would go try to console you, he was your shoulder to lean on since Saeyoung was never there anymore. You explained the situation to him and Saeran being Saeran, rolled his eyes and cursed at his “stupid” brother. You and Saeran talked a while longer, you calmed down and Saeran, although he would fully admit it, was relieved.  
Saeran would never tell you but, deep down, he truly, madly cared for you and he wished that Saeyoung would appreciate you more, he wished his brother would see and understand who he was hurting l, but obviously, he realized that Saeyoung wasn’t gonna realize this anytime soon. 

 _"You really are an idiot, you deserve better than my stupid brother... If I were him... I'd-I’d appreciate you more, and... and give you the attention you deserve. He's stupid, he shouldn’t be treating you like this. YOU shouldn’t put up with this anymore"_ You couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside, Saeran always helped you, he always cheered you up, he was your rock, you wouldn't know what to do without him. As much as he said he hated his brother, you could tell that he really did care for him and the rest of the RFA.  
After another hour or so of talking about nonsense, you both decided to move your conversation into the kitchen so you could start cooking. Saeran was glad you felt better, it made him smile seeing you laugh. Every time you laughed, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Saeran was in love with you, he had stupidly fallen in love with you ever since he had brought you to the RFA but he couldn't do anything about it because you were part of his mission and now that you weren't, it was too late for him since you were dating his  _stupid_ brother. Saeran hoped everyday that you would wake up one day and realize that you're in love with him instead but he knew it was too good to be true, he didn’t feel like he deserved you.

 _"Idiot..."_ Saeran mumbled to himself leaving you confused, he thought he had said it low enough that you weren't able to hear but he was wrong. You had heard him.

 _"Is everything alright?"_ It was your turn to try and listen to him vent, you knew he wasn't an open person but he always did it for you so you thought you'd try and make him tell you what was wrong with him.

 _"No, it's not, it never will be..."_ he trailed off, he wasn't sure what to do next. You sat down next to him waiting for him to start talking. Saeran turned to face you and you nodded your head to signal him that you were listening. Saeran sighed but, after much thinking, he decided to go with his gut. Saeran grabbed your face in his hands and he leaned forward. You were surprised, you just sat there unsure of what to do next. Saeran had kissed you, you felt lost and confused. Saeran finally stopped and you stood up, you backed up from him, you looked at him trying to figure out what to say to him. Why did he do that? You didn’t know but what you did know is that it felt so right yet so wrong. 

_"You're an idiot for not realizing that I've been in love with you for a very long time now, You might be with Saeyoung now but I would treat you completely different, if only, you'd give me the chance..."_ Saeran trailed off, he didn't know what else to say, he was sure that'd he'd loose your friendship he screwed up but he knew he had to get that off his chest, he had kept it a secret for too long.

 _"Saeran, I- Saeyoung- no- why"_ You couldn't form your sentences, you were lost, you didn't know how to respond to his confession. Without another word you left the kitchen and locked yourself in a room. You had to think, you had to know what just happened, you had to process everything and you needed time, which, you hopped Saeran understood.

_This is too much_

 

 


End file.
